Your Promise YeWook(HE)
by sn0wflower
Summary: "Selamanya Art of Voice hanya akan mencintai Angel of Voice, begitu juga sebaliknya.." YEWOOK . Ver Happy Ending . YAOI . MPREG . 2SHOT


**Disclaimer: **All of them belongs to themselves  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre:** Romance, Family  
**Pair:** YeWook slight SiBum  
**Warning:** Sho-Ai, OOC, Typo(s), M-Preg dll. TWOSHOT  
**Summary:** _"Selamanya Art of Voice hanya akan mencintai Angel of Voice, begitu juga sebaliknya.."_

This fic dedicated for my best cousin 4ever, Nur Aini Nathalie. Hope she will very like it  
(longlast bareng sama namjachingumu ya Nath~ teehee xD)

Bythewayanywaykeselekbusway (?) ini dibagi jadi dua gara2 kebanyakan kalau ditaruh dalam satu chapter. Dan niatnya sih kalau yang ini reviewnya lebih dari 50, saya bakal bikinin cerita khusus tentang kehidupan YeWook bareng anak2nya xD + NC kalau ada yang minat :3 #ketauanYadongnya

**Well, hope you'll like it~**

**.**

**.**

**If You Don't Like It, So Don't Read It!  
Please Don't Bashing Chara, Pair Or Anything!**

**.**

**.**

_**Always YeWook, Love Without Limit!**_

**.**

**.**

**(Flashback: On)**

**Second Person P.o.V**

"_Hyung ah~" kau sandarkan kepalamu padanya dan kau peluk erat pinggangnya. Hari ini entah mengapa kau ingin sekali bermanja-manja pada namjachingumu ini._

_Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang bertemu, mengingat dia kini tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan juga karena sebentar lagi dia akan melaksanakan wajib militer selama dua tahun,_

"_Waeyo Wookie?" kau pejamkan matamu, menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang sangat kau rindukan. Diapun balas memelukmu, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang membuatmu semakin mencintainya,_

"_Hyung ah percaya kan? Kalau kita akan tetap bersama," kau rasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang, kau sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut. Seolah kau dan dia akan terpisahkan oleh sesuatu yang tak nampak._

_Sebelah tangannya terangkat perlahan dan mengelus surai coklatmu lembut, "Tentu saja kita akan tetap bersama, apapun yang terjadi kita akan terus bersama. Waeyo baby?" kau gelengkan kepalamu pelan. Berbagai macam pemikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalamu,_

"_Anniya Hyung ah~" dia tertawa mendengarnya, dicubitnya pelan hidungmu hingga memerah,_

"_Neomu appo…" dia kembali tertawa melihat wajahmu yang cemberut didepannya. Dipeluknya pinggangmu, sehingga jarak diantara kalian menjadi hilang dan membuat rona merah menghiasi pipimu,_

"_Mana yang sakit? Sini Hyung obati~" diciumnya ujung hidungmu yang tadi dicubitnya, membuat rona merah tersebut menjadi lebih pekat. Kau pukul pelan dada bidangnya,_

"_Pervert…" dia hanya tertawa sebelum mengecup bibirmu sekilas, "Thanks baby~ atau kau ingin aku 'memakanmu' sekarang?" dikedipkannya sebelah matanya padamu dengan gesture menggoda. Kembali kau pukul dadanya,_

"_Pervert, hentai, mesum, yadong!" ditangkapnya kedua tanganmu yang terus memukulinya, diapun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kau bisa merasakan aroma mint dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka,_

"_Tapi tetap cinta kan~?"_

_BLUSH_

_Rona merah pekat segera saja memenuhi wajah bahkan telingamu, kau bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungmu yang terdengar tidak beraturan. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipimu,_

"_Sekalipun Hyung pergi, Hyung akan selalu bersamamu. Because I can't live without you, my precious one,"_

_Dan bibir kalianpun bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang menyalurkan segala rasa cinta di hati._

**End of Second Person P.o.V**

**(Flashback: Off)**

**.**

_**Inilah kisah..  
Dimana kekuatan cinta..  
Mampu memenangkan segalanya..**_

**.**

**Author P.o.V**

Suara detak jantung yang terekam dalam kardiograf terdengar bergema dalam sebuah ruangan khusus di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit pusat Seoul tersebut, didalamnya ada seorang namja dengan surai berwarna coklat tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Berbagai macam peralatan kedokteran menempel di tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menunjang hidup namja tersebut.

Sementara itu, disampingnya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang tampak memandang sendu namja tersebut, mata tajamnya tampak kehilangan cahayanya saat menatap belahan jiwanya yang kini tengah terbaring lemah. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan namja tersebut seakan namja yang tengah tertidur itu adalah barang yang terbuat dari kaca yang sangat rapuh,

"Yesung Hyung…" Yesung menoleh saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Kibum tersenyum sendu kearah Yesung. Namja yang bahkan jarang mengeluarkan emosinya itu tampak cemas melihat keadaan salah satu Hyung yang paling disayanginya tersebut. Tubuh hyungnya semakin terlihat kurus dan pucat, penampilannya terlihat lusuh dan tak bersemangat. Bahkan sepasang obsidian itu terlihat tak bercahaya sedikitpun,

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan menjaga Wookie Hyung…" Yesung hanya menggeleng lemah, baginya kesadaran yang terkasihlah yang paling penting saat ini. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah karena nyaris tidak beristirahat selama hampir seminggu ini,

"Aniya, biarkan aku menjaga Wookie sendiri…"

"Tapi Hyung-" Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum, tatapan matanya mengatakan pada kekasihnya itu untuk membiarkan Yesung melakukan apapun yang dia mau, Kibum menghela nafas pelan,

"Arasseo, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu Hyung. Keadaanmu sudah sangat kacau," Kibum menghela nafas pelan, di tepuknya pundak namja berjuluk Art of Voice tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk diam dalam dekapan kekasihnya tersebut.

Perlahan Yesung menutup matanya, sekelebatan memori tentangnya dan Ryeowook mulai muncul satu-persatu. Membuatnya merasakan rasa sesak yang terbendung.

"_Hyung ah, Wookie buatkan Hyung ah nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Hyung ah. Di makan ya nanti~"_

"_Hyung ah marah ke Wookie nde? Mianhaeyo.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.."_

"_Hyung ah~ makanannya ddangko, kkoming dan melo sudah habis, Wookie beli dulu nde?"_

"_Uhm.. H-Hyung ah.. Wookie hamil.. kembar.."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Kim Ryeosung dan Kim Minki?"_

"_Sekali ini saja Hyung ah, izinkan Wookie untuk menemui appa dan eomma Wookie…"_

"_Wookie pasti kembali lagi, Hyung ah jangan khawatir,"_

"_Hyung ah.."_

"_Saranghaeyo.. neomu neomu saranghae~"_

"Seharusnya.. aku tidak membiarkanmu menemui kedua orang tuamu, baby.. mereka membuatmu kehilangan Ryeosung dan Minki, bahkan mereka juga membuatku nyaris kehilanganmu.." setetes air mata terjatuh dari sepasang obsidian tersebut.

"Nado saranghaeyo baby.. nan neomu saranghaeyo.."

**End of Author P.o.V**

**.**

_**Jikalau kita terpisahkan oleh kematian kelak..  
Kan kubawa rangkaian bunga perlambang keabadian cinta..  
Karena cinta ini hanyalah untukmu seorang.. sayang..**_

**.**

**Yesung's P.o.V**

"Annyeong chagiya, hari ini Hyung mengunjungimu lagi.. bagaimana kabarmu baby?" kupaksakan seulas senyum di wajahku, kuusap perlahan surai coklat kekasihku yang kini mulai memanjang.

Sudah tepat setengah tahun, Wookie tak juga bangun dari 'tidur'nya..

"Baby.. tidakkah kau ingin bangun? Hari ini musim gugur..tidakkah kau ingin menemani Hyung melihat daun yang berguguran baby?" tanyaku seolah Wookie bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku, kukecup keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat,

"..."

"Bukankah kau tahu jika aku menyukai musim gugur? Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahui alasannya baby?" aku tersenyum lirih, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang memenuhi dadaku, kuusap perlahan keringat yang membasahi leher dan wajahnya,

"..."

"Musim gugur itu indah.. meski terkadang dia terlihat jahat karena membuat daun berguguran, tapi musim gugur melakukannya untuk melindungi daun dari dinginnya musim dingin.." kataku riang, berusaha menutupi air mataku yang nyaris jatuh,

"..."

"Baby.." panggilku lirih, pertahananku mulai runtuh,

"..."

"hiks.. saranghaeyo.. neomu saranghaeyo.. neomu bogoshippeo chagiya.." runtuh sudah pertahananku, air mataku menetes deras. Aku tak sanggup menatap tubuh ringkih kekasihku yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun,

"..."

"Bangunlah.. jebal, chagiya.. jebal... demi aku..." bisikku lirih pada telinganya, kucium bibir mungilnya yang pucat dengan lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan cinta, rindu dan kasih sayangku padanya. Kulumat pelan bibirnya yang pucat tersebut hingga memerah,

"Bangunlah.. atau aku akan mengikutimu untuk tidur seperti ini baby..."

Titt Tittt Titttt Tittttt Titttttttt

**End of Yesung's P.o.V**

.

Titt Tittt Titttt Tittttt Titttttttt

Suara kardiograf yang tidak beraturan tersebut membuat Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya,

"Ba-baby.. Wookie baby!" segera ditekannya tombol berwarna merah disamping ranjang Ryeowook, tubuh mungil Ryeowook mengalami kejang kejang dan detak jantungnya menjadi tidak beraturan, kepanikan Yesung bertambah saat bibir pucat Ryeowook mengeluarkan darah hingga membasahi bantal putih rumah sakit tersebut,

"WOOKIEEEEE!"

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**Curhat Author:**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di fanfic sebelumnya, saya terharu baca review dari kalian semua T.T Gak nyangka dapet sambutan semeriah ini, padahal pesimis banget dapat review lebih dari 5, mengingat saya udah lama banget hiatus dari fanfiction u.u /peluk reader satu2/  
Berhubung mood saya lagi baik banget, ini saya upload Your Promise, tapi ini versi Happy Endingnya;)**

**Balasan Your Promise YeWook:**

**RianaClouds: **gomawo~~ padahal pesimis bakal dipuji bagus secara ini fanfic rada abal gimana ne eon~~^^ lope2 deh, muah~ xD /plakk/  
gomawo reviewnya~ :3

**cloud prince: **aku gak jahat huweeee TTToTTT /nangis bawang/ aku juga gak tega bikin eomma mati, jadinya kubikin appa nyusul eomma mati juga /mewek/ #kicked  
gomawo reviewnya~~ :D

**Guest: **karena jalan ceritanya gitu /plaakk/  
gomawo reviewnya~~~~~

**Yewook unieq: **disiksa appa-eomma nya terus keguguran hiks /usap air mata/ /lap ingus/ #jorok  
gomawo dah review~ ^^

** : **ne~ dibikin meninggal biar bisa menikah di alam sana~~ /di injek yesung appa/  
gomawo dah review~~ :D

**Evil Roommate: **disiksa appa-eomma nya, secara appa-eomma Wookie benci banget sama Yesung appa  
gomawo reviewnya~~~~ :3  
btw, ini Kyuhyun ahjussi ya? /liatin curiga ama uname evil (?)/

**paprikapumpkin: **gomawo udah review~~~~~~~ /tebar konfeti rasa lemon (?)/  
mati berdua biar nikahan di surge xD /kabur sebelum di injek Yesung appa/

**Yuzuki Chaeri: **ohayou Yuzuki~ iya, newbie kelamaan hiatus -,- /plakk/  
oke~~ arigatou saran dan kritiknya~~~  
thanks buat reviewnya Yuzuki~~~ ^^

**R'Rin4869: **AUTHOR BIAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~ /plakk/ sengaja, soalnya valentine ka nada istilah bloody valentine juga, lha ini angsty valentine~ /tunjuk ff/ /dilempar/ panggil Snowy dong, kalau Thor kan yang bawa2 palu di Aveng*r itu~ /disambar petir/  
hiks gomawo reviewnya~~ /lap air mata pak aya(?)/ ^^v

**EternalClouds2421****: **makasiiiiiihhhhhh~~~ Yesung appa mati menyusul Wookie eomma, soalnya kan YeWook itu sehidup semati selalu bersama bagaikan langit dan lautan~ #eciee iya, mati gara2 disiksa nih u.u  
gomawo dah review~~ :D

**ichigo song: **saya hobi bikin orang penasaran soalnya /nyengir cakep/ /plakk/ well, cerita lengkapnya review dulu coba #nagih #plaak xD  
Thanks reviewnya~~ :3

**fieeloving13****: **/kasih tisu/ gomawoooo reviewnya~~~~~ /emot senyum sejuta matahari/ #plak

**Sekali lagi buat semuanya jangan manggil 'thor' plis, panggil Snowy saja.. S-N-O-W-Y T_T  
Oh ya, untuk setiap fanfic saya yang berakhir sad ending. Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 15 per chapter, pasti bakal dibikinin versi happy endingnya /tebar bunga 8 rupa/**

**Akhir kata, tak kenal maka tak sayang #plak**

**Jika ada salah kata dimohon maaf, salah arti dimohon buka kamus xD #kicked**

**Salam sayang penuh tanda titik dua berbintang :-***

**Sn0wflower**


End file.
